Hiyori Sarugaki: Humanity's Last Hope?
by TheEverythingWorks
Summary: When Hiyori fell into a portal to another world, she finds herself in a place where human's lives are ruled by fear of grotesque giant. Will her view on humans change? Will her powers change the odds of winning against the giants? Is she truly, humanity's last hope? Warning: First fanfiction, might suck. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1:Thanks Obamacare

**Hi! I want to give a quick warning: first time writing.  
This may suck.  
A Lot.  
Feel free to flame so I know what's wrong!  
Flamers usually give you the truth when you need it.**

**Btw, this is after the fullbring arc. The Thousand Yeasr War Arc never happened.**

Chapter 1

Hiyori Sarugaki was in a VERY dangerous situation. "YOU DAMN DICKHEAD URAHARA!" she snarled. "GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMNED HOLE!"

The (usually very calm) Urahara Kisuke was frustrated right now. "HIYORI! You think it's goddamn EASY to get someone out of a wormhole in the space-time continuum?!" her one free arm was getting pulled on by Urahara. Hiyori would've slapped him with her slipper if she could reach her feet. "That's EXACTLY why I want to get OUT, DUMBASS," she shouted.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE A PORTAL TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION IN YOUR BASEMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" she screamed. Urahara sweatdropped. "You see, I originally wanted a portal to a different time, but…"

Hiyori smacked him in the head.

With her one, free, hand.

Urahara yelled, "YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU LET GO!" As she fell down the hole. Hiyori replied, "IT WAS WORTH ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT! She yelled, as her voice faded down the hole. Urahara sweatdropped.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Urahara was having a good day. He was eating lunch with Jinta & Ururu. Tessai was out shopping for supplies. '_Hmmmm… I feel like something is about to happen…' _he thought as he sipped his tea._

"_OI! DICKHEAD!" he did a spit take as someone kicked him in the head. "I'm borrowing your training grounds. Lisa, Hachi and Love kicked me out because I was being annoying. Is that alright?" she said. She didn't hear a reply so she asked Jinta. "Eh? Oh, sure. I think it's ok." She nodded and went to place. Ururu tapped Jinta's shoulder. "WHAT?" he yelled._

"_I think Urahara is knocked out," she said. "And I just remembered he was doing an experiment there," Jinta shrugged. "I think it's ok," he said. '_and it's not my problem,'_he thought._

_Later… _

"_HIYORI IS WHERE?!" "At the training grounds." Urahara smacked himself. "I told you not to let anyone in!"he said. _'Because I still can't close the portal!' _he thought grimly as he rushed off to the grounds._


	2. Chapter 2:She Tells Her Name

Annie stared at a raven haired girl lying dead on the ground. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Apologizing won't do anything," Jean replied. "Let's get the memorial service over with," he said grimly.

"Over here! Someone is alive!" a woman with a mask on said. "It's a… small girl? Not a soldier then. She's got a pulse." Jean looked up. Someone alive? "Let me see! I may be able to help!" he rushed over to the unconscious person. 'She's got some weird clothes on…' he thought. 'and a… sword? What the hell is an 11 year old girl doing with a sword?' confused, he thought aloud, "Why is a small girl here in the first place?"

"I don't know!" the woman said. "I wonder where her parents are. They must be worried sick!"

It was a small blonde girl, with pigtails. There were dark circles under her eyes and freckles on her face. She had a red sweater with a white shirt on, red sweatpants, and flip flops. And a sword, for some reason. Jean just tried to shake her awake.

She snorted. Her eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" she spoke.

The girl blinked a few times, groaned, and sat up. "Where the hell am I?" she mumbled. "The Trost District in Wall Rose," Jean replied. "You're safe from giants now,"

"What?" she said without a clue. "Trost District? Wall Rose? And what are giants?"

Everyone around her share a blank look. "Look little girl, I think you have amnesia," a person in a white mask said. Then she remembered what happened. "Damnit all to hell! Fuck you, Urahara!" she yelled.

The surrounding people were taken aback by her less than appropriate words. Annie asked a question. "What's your name, kid?" she stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "Hiyori Sarugaki. Don't forget that," she said. Then, she vanished in a flit of shunpo.

'What… just… happened?' everyone thought.


	3. Chapter 3:I'm Hungry!

Hiyori was lying down on a rooftop. She had been there for a few hours now, but it wasn't dark yet. She decided to think about what was happening. She wasn't really a rational type, but she shoved aside all her complaints for now. There wasn't time for that.

_I'm in an alternate dimension, with no seeable way out. (Thanks Urahara.)_

_The place I'm in is called the Trost District in Wall Rose (What?)_

_I should really get a map or a history book or something._

_There are things called titans here. Judging by the damage, they must be pretty chaotic, like hollows._

_I need to find shelter and water. And food._

Her stomach grumbled. Loudly.

_Let's prioritize food._

She shunpo'd around a few rooftops, and stopped at a small building. An old merchant was selling food right below her. "Buy fresh fruit and bread!

Hiyori grinned. She had more than 15 _years_ of experience stealing from Rukongai. It should be easier than taking candy from a baby.

FLASHBACK!  
_Hiyori was hungry. She was at Soul Society to watch Shinji, Rose, Kensei, and Mashiro integrate back into soul society. They told her to just walk around, but she wasn't allowed in Rukongai, and Soul Society was boring as hell. And the not boring places were a. restricted areas b. run by a crazy person or c. really fuckin dangerous. She was on her way to see how many people Kurotsuchi killed while she was gone._

_ "Hey! Hey blondie! What's your name?" Hiyori whirled around. 'What the hell? What's a pink haired 5-year-old doing in soul society?' She snarled. "None of your damn…" She stopped. _

_ The pink girl was emitting an aura. A very scary, pink, and VERY angry aura that would make the devil cry for his mommy._

_ "uuh… I mean… Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizard and former lieutenant of the 12__th__ Division. Nice to meet you…" She stuttered aloud. "Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of the 11__th__ Division!" The pink girl crowed her status cheerfully. "Do you like sweets? She said holding out her loot. "Yes," Hiyori replied immediately. "WELL, YOU CAN'T HAVE 'EM!" she snarled._

_ Hiyori backed away. 'I'm goddamn HUNGRY!' she complained. 'Hmmm. Maybe I should steal from her…'_

_ 3 minutes later, Hiyori had a broken nose, twisted ankle, a fractured bone, a cracked spine, and a black eye. The poor blonde was assaulted with piece of a wall Yachiru had broken._

Present!

Fuck that, WAY easier.

First things first, she needed a diversion.

She jumped to the side of the building. There was a small dark alleyway there. She peeked around the corner to the food stand. '_Too bad I don't have a partner in crime. It's always easier when someone else is with me.' _She frowned. '_What should I use for a diversion? Maybe I could ask someone to-' _

_ "_Hey, amnesia girl! What are you doing here?" the boy that saw her earlier waved to her. She stepped out of the alley, and he jogged to her. '_Damn! So much for stealing!' _"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" she said.

"Jean. Jean Kirstein, Graduate of the 104th trainee squad," he said proudly. "A trainee squad for what?" she questioned.

"Are you stupi- no, you have amnesia, right?" Hiyori opened her mouth to protest, then realized pretending might be a good idea. "Yeah, the only thing I remember is my name, and how to fight," she replied playing dumb. "Can you tell me what giants are? And what's with the giant walls?"

He nodded. "First things first though, what's your name?" he asked. "Annie won't tell us what you told her, though she said it was a weird name," he explained. Hiyori thought for a moment. She didn't want these foreign people to call her Hiyori. "My name," she paused. "Is Namida. I answered your question, you answer mine," she replied.

Jean thought for a moment how to explain. "This might take some time. Do you have anywhere to sleep, or food?" she shook her head. "I don't know about that, but you can come with me tonight to the ceremony," he sighed. "Huh? Ceremony for what?" She questioned. "The people who died trying to plug the breach in Wall Rose," he explained, with a sadness in his voice. "Come with me, I'll explain it to you," he said.


	4. Chapter 4:Let's Go Join The Army!

Hiyori stared at the flames, the shadows of the corpses showing in the shifting colors. Earlier, she didn't think titans were that big of a deal, but she was mistaken. Titans were about as bad as hollows. Shinigamis already had a tough time dealing with hollows, even _with_ their powers. She tried imagining how humans could deal with them.

Earlier, Jean had explained it to her.

_"About 100 years ago, mankind's natural enemy appeared," he said. "Titans. Grotesque, humanoid, giants, with a sole purpose just to eat humankind, though for some strange, twisted reason, it ignores all other animals," _

_ His face was full of fury. "Man, in order to protect itself, built 3 walls, 50 meters tall, to protect itself. The outermost wall, Wall Maria, the middle wall, Wall Rose, and the innermost wall, Wall Sina. But Wall Maria was captured by giants 5 years ago," Jean had a bitter taste in his mouth._

_ Hiyori was confused. "How?" she asked. "Most titans range from 3-15 meters, but 5 years ago, a 60 meter giant made a hole in Wall Maria, an effective breach where hundreds of giants flooded in."_

_ She had another question. "What about that army?" she questioned._

_ "People pay taxes for the army that protects humankind from giants," He explained. "People train in the Trainee's Squads' to deal with giants, and once they graduate, they apply for one of the Military services. The Survey Corps, people in charge of exploring outside the walls, The Garrison, people who control and maintain the walls, and the military police, people who protect the king and maintain order inside the districts. They are safest from the giants because they stay in Wall Sina," Jean smiled a little. "Only the top 10 get to apply to be there, and I am one of them,"_

_ Hiyori curled her lip in distaste. She bit her tounge to stope herself from saying anything about "High Authority."_

Hiyori realized this world, which she dubbed the Kyojin no Sekai, was a lot like soul Society. It was a cruel world, and nothing would change that. But she believed this world could change.

A smaller boy, which she recognized from earlier, was talking. "After all that training… Logistics precision, horse riding, hand-to-hand combat, strategy courses, craftsmanship, the maneuver, all that hard work… all the things we've done… was it all for nothing?" Her blood boiled. She slipped off her shoe and hit him in the head.

"YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" she yelled. She sneered. "Don't get fucking depressed! Sacrifice is part of war! I don't know what the _hell _you accomplished, but I highly doubt your military is that _fucking_ retarded enough to kill off hundreds of soldiers," she sighed. "Don't make mourning an excuse to say that everything. _Everything,_ that thousands of people have sacrificed themselves for," she looked him in the eye. "Is _worthless,"_ she hissed.

Everyone around her was shocked. The boy looked her in the eye. "You don't know what I feel like. You don't _know,"_ he said in a shaky voice. "What it is like, to be paralyzed in fear, watching hopelessly as your friends are _killed,_ one by one," he was angry now.

"Namida" sighed. "I have," Her mouth in a straight line. "And I know the guilt hits you hard," she sighed. "_But that is still no excuse. _Instead of thinking of the things that you can't change, you should use this experience to get stronger," she said softly.

As the people considered her words, they forgot for a moment that Namida had amnesia.

Jean stood up. He walked over to the group of people and said shakily, "Hey guys. We're still supposed to choose what branch to serve in. Have you picked one yet?" He inhaled. "I've decided. I…" Jean grabbed his wrist. "I will enlist in the Scouting Legion." They looked at him. They were a little surprised, but not shocked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Jean, where do I sign up for the trainees squad? I want to join the army." Namida said.


	5. Chapter 5:It Takes Two Weeks To Graduate

"What. The. _Hell. _2 weeks, and you say this girl can _graduate?_"

**"**With all due respect sir, I think she could surpass Levi. She is at the top of Hand to hand, the maneuver, and strategy courses, but she's holding back, and I think by a lot. She's 2nd in Logistics, and is decent at horse riding. She is a brainiac, even though she does not look like it. She is really fast, she holds determination, and while she is not good in teamwork, she gives them motivation,"

"She's a prodigy, sir,"

A pause.

"She says she wants to join the Scouting Legion. When I told her with her scores she should join the military police, she _snarled _at me sir," the voice sighed. "She's got some guts sir,"

"…" The other man mulled over his choices.

"Alright. She can join,"

"Thank you sir,"

"OI! Mikasa! Armin!"

"Hmm?" They turned around. Armin was surprised. "Namida? How are you here? You're not even graduating!" he exclaimed. "No… I am! They told me I was a prodigy, so I am graduating really early," Armin was shocked. "Mikasa is a prodigy, but she still went there 4 years!" 'Though she might've just stayed for Eren,' he thought.

Namida shrugged. "I was summoned here for top secret reasons," she sighed. "I'm not even graduated, and they trust me with this stuff?" Namida shook her head. "I'm not going to be at the courtroom anyway, so I'll see you later guys!" She waved as she ran off.

"Don't get too cocky, noob," the man whispered. "Huh?" Eren said. "Titan power or whatever, just because corporal rivaille was put in charge of supervising a pisspoor brat like you-"a spray of blood came out of Auruo's mouth. "Idiot," Namida said under her breath.

At the castle...

Namida snorted. "If you spoke that way to be like corporal rivaille, then stop. It makes you look like an idiot, and frankly it's embarrassing," Aururo sneered. "Look who's talking, brat," he mutter. Before he could do anything else, she had firmly planted her foot in his face.

Then, she remembered something. "Hey, Eren!" she said. She jogged over to him. "Huh?" he looked at her. "Mikasa and Armin told me all about you," Namida smirked. "When you use that power of yours, remember to kick some titan scumbag ass for me, alright?" He smiled a bit. "You got it," he promised.

'Obviously these people are under orders to keep me in check when I use my titan power, and finish me off if I go berserk.'

"Namida" sighed as Eren walked out. "You look angry," she said to him while sweeping. "What?" he questioned.

"It's not rare for people to get mad after talking to him. He isn't what people expect to see, ya know? He doesn't look like a hero, starting with the fact he's a midget-" Eren refrained from pointing out that she was shorter than him after she planted her foot in Aururo's face "-and that he doesn't show what's really there, with his rigid, rude, and highly unapproachable personality. Even more surprising, he's a neat freak."

"What _I _found unexpected about him is that he obeys his superiors orders without hesitation," Eren replied. Namida agreed. "You'd expect him to not care about ranks and the chain of command since he's strong and influential," '_Kinda like Shunsui,' _Hiyori thought. Eren nodded.

"Well… there were rumors in my trainee squad about him, but I really didn't care about gossip. I think…"

"NAMIDA! EREN!" Levi said. "Yeah?" "Y-yes sir!" Levi glared at Namida. "This won't do. Go and redo the cleaning," Namida rolled her eyes. "I've swept for _years_ as a housemaid. I think it's fine," Levi's glare intensified. "It's not fine by my standards. Now, _redo the cleaning,_" He growled. "Tch, Neat Freak," Namida muttered under her breath.

'Years?' Levi thought confused as he walked down the hallway. 'How old is she?'

In the evening, Namida ignored all the talking until Hanji came. She perked up a bit when she said experiment. (She did use to be in squad 12 after all) When she talked about the titans she listened carefully. She concluded that Hanji might be bat crap crazy, but no crazier than a squad 12 captain.

In the morning, she also concluded there was a rat in the military, and that Irwin was less subtle than a locomotive train.

"Alright! I welcome everyone here to the Scouting Legion! I salute your bravery! Dedicate your lives to the cause!"  
"YESSIR!"

One month later…

"OPEN THE GATE! THE 57th EXPEDITION TO THE LANDS OUTSIDE THE WALL! START! ADVANCE!" The scouting legion, Hiyori among them, rushed forward.

Hiyori POV

_ 'I will only use hohou, my zanpakuto, kido, and will not hold back, if I have to save someone's life.' She thought._

After the 10m class appeared, the leader told us to go to our positions. I went with Levi, Eren, and the other "bodyguards".

For the longest time, all we did was send signal flares back and forth and change directions. Then, we reached the forest. I felt like I was in the dangai for some reason. I really had to bite my tongue to beat Levi's ass up for being such a _dick_ to Eren, because this wasn't really a time to argue.

My ears perked up. "What? What's that sound?" Corporal was confused. "What sound-" A feral roar rung through the forest. '_WHAT?' _I thought. _'Could titans… have spiritual energy?_' "Whatever it is, it's right behind us!' Aururo exclaimed. "Everyone," Levi said. He brandished his sword. "Blades at the ready," he said. I got out my zanpakuto instead of my actual blade. (Just in case.) "That something," Levi said. "Will be here in a moment," He warned.


	6. Chapter 6:Trust is Important

"The only thing we're allowed to do, is to believe we won't regret the choice we made," Levi said to Eren as he was about to bite his hand.

The titan was approaching. "Eren,"Hiyori said. "I know it's a hard thing to do," she sighed. She looked him straight in the eye. "You have to trust us," she said.

*flashback*

"I thought of a method that should allow us to beat you only to half-death instead of killing you,"

"What?" Eren said. "I previously said that the only way to stop you in your titan form is to kill you." Levi replied. "With this method, you can get away with just serious injuries," He explained. He picked up a piece of chalk and started drawing.

"It will be tricky though, as it requires extremely refined skills to execute. In short, we'll need to cut a big piece of meat with your human body inside it off your titan form's nape of the neck," he said, drawing a diagram.

"We'll end up chopping off your hands and feet in the process, though. No big deal, since you'll just grow them back anyway like a damned lizard or something. Gross," Levi said.

'I forgot that giants have instant regenerative properties, like hollows. Weird," Hiyori thought. "Wait a moment. Do we know for sure his limbs grow back?" she asked. Levi walked up to her. Namida was the only one shorter than Levi, so he leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "Are you saying that you want a way without risk or sacrifice?" he growled.

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Tch, I should know about sacrifice. No, I'm just wondering how useful humanity's last hope will be without limbs," she snarled. Levi's eyes narrowed. He turned to Eren. "There's a danger that you might get killed in the process, but we're all in the same boat, since we'll be risking to get killed by you so relax and trust us," He said.

Eren was silent a moment. "…yes, sir… understood…."

After Hanji's experiment, at lunch, Hiyori sat across from Eren. His face looked downcast. Unlike the other people, she trusted Eren, because she trusted Armin and Mikasa. But she knew she would have to be wary because Mr. I-have-stick-up-my-ass instructed her to. Levi approached Eren."The wounds you self-inflicted when you bit your hands didn't close up?" he questioned. "No…"

"If you lose your ability to transform into a titan, the ambition to plug the breach in wall Maria, riding on it, will also go down the fucking drain," he glared at him. "I'm ordering you. Do something about it!" he commanded. "Yessir…" he replied.

"Don't feel so down," Erd said. "b-but…"Eren protested. "Yeah, it just means you're more human than we thought,"Aruruo said. "It's much better this way than losing your life because of all the rush," Erd said. "Yeah, you can never be too cautious," Gunter said. Hiyori stayed silent.

"Ow…" Eren dropped his spoon with his bitten hand. "Are you ok?"Erd asked. "Yes, I'm fine," He replied. He went to go pick up his spoon.

There was an explosion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey!" a man said. "What was that? An explosion?!" he yelled. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked. Eren was sitting there, his arm encased in titan flesh. "Corparaille Rivaille! Th-This is…"

Hiyori was near to him. "Calm. The fuck. Down. It's not the first time this happened, right?" She was holding her blade. Besides her, Levi was closest to him. When the rest of the smoke cleared, he could see everyone else, blade in hand, circling him. Everyone had mistrust and anger on their face. Hiyori was just pokerfaced.

Accusations rang through the air. "What's the meaning of this?!" "What did you try to achieve by doing this?!" "Prove to me, that you aren't hostile towards us… or rather towards the whole human race."

"COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR AMOMENT, PLEASE!?" Eren snapped, his eyes wild. Everyone was taken aback, but Hiyori just curled her lips in distaste.

When Hanji came to the scene and touched the titan arm. Hiyori was shocked at the reaction. 'How does it produce heat?' she thought to herself.

Eren pulled on his arm. "Eren, what the hell are you doing!" Namida exclaimed as she noticed. Eren's hand was pulled out of the titan flesh. "NO!" she exclaimed.

She remembered what the teacher at the theory class said about the giants. 'When giants are killed, their flesh dissolves rapidly,' she had explained.

"What?! Eren, no! Why did you have to do that!" Hanji was pulling hair out in frustration. "There's still tons of stuff I wanted to resear—" Hanji stared at the spoon in the titan hand. Her mind started calculating.

"Eren!" Hiyori exclaimed as she turned to him. "Are you okay?" she questioned grimly. Eren was breathing fast. "Namida…" he stared at the hunk of dissolving titan flesh. "I don't think so," he replied, disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, that'll happen a lot," she made an odd face. "Unless you learn to control it," Thinking of her own hollow powers, she empathized with him. She walked to the evaporating arm.

Levi questioned Eren. "How're you feeling?" he asked. "Corporal…" Eren looked at the hand covered in titan flesh not one minute ago. "Not very good…"

"I…" Eren started. "I know that I'm still alive only because I'm here… I also know I'm a potential threat to humanity…" he sighed. "It's just… until the moment I experienced their open hostility I didn't notice… that they don't trust me.

"… of course they don't. That's why I chose them in the first place," Levi replied.

"Aruruo Bossard. 39 solo kills, 9 kills in a team. Erd Gin, 14 solo kills, 32 kills in a team. Gunter Schulz, 7 solo kills, 40 kills in a team. Namida, a prodigy able to graduate in 2 weeks, no kills yet," he explained.

"Why Namida?" Eren asked confused. "She doesn't even know what it's like yet!" he exclaimed, slightly angry.

"She claims she has amnesia. But she doesn't." The shorter boy closed his eyes. "She is person who has seen too much death. At one point, she probably cried every time someone died. But it happened so often, she gave up caring. She doesn't show emotion if a life is ended, unless she was attached. So she learned to not get attached. Her personality probably changed." Levi said. He sighed. "She is a person who has seen the battlefield,"

"How do you even know that?" the other boy questioned. "Her eyes." Levi opened his. "I know, because I see them in a mirror every day," he said.

"Corporal Rivaille, Squad Leader Hanji is calling you," a man informed him. "That bloody specs sure has some nerve making me wait that long," he replied. "Hey, let's go," He commanded Eren. "Y-yes sir!" he replied.

"Transforming into a titan just to pick up a spoon? That's messed up…" Eren said. Hanji thought for a moment.

Hiyori, sitting at the table, tuned Hanji's thoughts out. The blonde was surprised when the others bit themselves because they felt guilty. Hiyori sighed. "They're sorry Eren. They got scared and did something stupid. You must be disappointed," she apologized. "But, still… one person can't do much just on their own," She looked him in the eye. "That's why all of us take action as an organization. They rely on you, and we'd like you to rely on us. You have to trust us," she said squarely.

*Present*

Eren stared at the bite marks on everyone's hands.

Trust.

The female titan was approaching. A soldier was getting to her with 3D gear. "Uggh!" he groaned. "Eren! That's taking too long!" Levi said. Hiyori looked at him. "Make up your damn mind!" she said.

"I'LL KEEP GOING WITH YOU!" he shouted.

"UuuaaaAAAA!" a voice screamed desperately. "Let me GO!" the soldier was being held in the female's hand. '_damnit,' _Hiyori thought. The man smashed into the tree. A red splotch appeared on the bark. "Ugh… forgive me…" Eren said. Hiyori secretly thought the same thing. The female titan started running faster. "THE TARGET IS ACCELERATING!" Gunter said. "FULL SPEED AHEAD! KEEP RUNNING AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Levi commanded.

They went faster. The wind rushed into Eren's eye's making them watery. "Corporal!" he yelled. "KEEP GOING!" Levi yelled back. The titan's hand reached for Eren.

BOOM. It happened fast. An explosion ringing in his ears. Commander Irwin shouting "FIRE!" The female titan, bound by wires. Levi giving him forceful commands.

Him realizing the plan was to capture the female titan alive.

**For fun chapy!**

Levi was dusting his office.

He dusted his desk. Then he started on his bookshelves. He noticed an odd book. "Shingeki no Kyojin… volume 7…" he read the front cover. '_Is that supposed to be Eren's titan form? And the female titan?' _he thought.

"What a joke," he muttered. He dumped in the trash.

The author of the fanfiction groaned. "I was just trying to help out!" She yelled.***SPOILER ALERT*** "ESPECIALLY with the whole thing about Annie being a titan shifter and whatnot!"***ALERT OVER* **"Go to hell Levi…" she groaned again.

Levi sneezed. _'must be the dust,'_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Life or Death Staring Contest

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"  
*blink blink*  
"HA! I win! Now tell me!" Shinji hissed. "…no," Urahara replied stubbornly. "I won the staring contest straight and fair. _Now tell me,_ or I'll beat the hell outta ya," the 5th Division Captain said.

"…fine… but promise me after I tell you, you _won't _beat the hell out of me," Kisuke said ominously, doing the entire "shit's serious now" face, pulling down his hat and everything.

'_Whatever happened to Hiyori must be pretty fucktastic if he's asking me _not _to beat him up,'_ Shinji thought worriedly. "…alright, but no goddamn loopholes. _Just tell me. _The longest Hiyori has been mad at me is 2 weeks, and she only disappeared 10 days," he shook his head in worry. "It's not your fault," he said.

Then Shinji relented and said "…right?"

"Actually…" he made a sheepish face at being accused of high treason. Shinji was suddenly very, _very,_ nervous.

The shopkeeper leaned _wayyyyy_ over and cupped his hand over Shinji's ear, and whispered like a gossiping teenage girl. "Well, Hiyori came over to the shop and…" *whisper whisper whisper*

_At soul society…_

Hanataro burst through Unohona's office door. "Captain Unohona! It's urgent need of your attention in the world of the living!"

"What is it, seventh seat Yamada?" She stood up from her paperwork.  
"I-it's Urahara Kisuke, Unohona-Taicho!" he stammered out.

Shinji sat at a table with his "friends,"

"Why did you call us here Shinji? I was in the middle of drawing!"  
"That chicken scratch doesn't deserved to be called drawing…"  
"Shut up carrot-top!"  
"Midget!"  
"SHUT UP! But really, why'd you call us here? I was in the middle of porn,"  
"I was in the middle of making my red wasabi ramen melon cake!"  
"That recipe sounds dangerous… I was in the middle of lifting,"  
A certain quincy pushed his glasses up his nose, the light of the dingy lightbulb making it impossible to see his eyes. "I was in the middle of my sewing club," he (somehow) said with a straight face.  
"I was practicing my moonlight sonata,"  
"Sode no Shirayuki… She's getting me close to bankai,"  
"I was practicing my MASHIRO SUPER KICK!  
"I was training my bankai," 2 people said at the same time. "Cool to Kensei, Nobody cares to pineapple head," "shut up strawberry," "Oh you fuckin…" The 2 idiots stopped arguing after a sharp glare.  
"I was in the middle of reading Bleach and finding out who would've died in canon,"

Silence.

"THERE WILL BE NO BREAKING OF THE FUCKIN' FOURTH WALL! YA GOT IT LOVE?!" The blonde captain (not the one who likes music) screamed.

"Pffff, you were going to ask me who earlier today," the afro headed man said.

"…fine. What is the important stuff so far?"

"Nel, the hot arrancar chic on our side, makes an appearance again. Vandenreich, a type of quincy, invade soul society and take over hueco mundo. Juha Bach is back, and kills Soutaicho. Ichigo's bankai is actually his quincy power. His mom is a quincy. Renji's bankai isn't his actual bankai. Uryu becomes the evil quincy successor to the throne. We get a visit from the zero division. Kirio Hikifune is back. We discover that Nemu is actually pretty busty. Uryu gives Juha Bach his soul on accident because he wanted to avenge his mother, who was killed by him. We finally can see Rose's bankai. Shunsui becomes soutaicho. Rukia becomes _pretty badass. _And the first division fukutaicho dies- (does ANYONE know his name at all?),"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then everyone started yelling. "WHAT'S MY ACTUAL BANKAI?!" screamed 2 people. "Juha Bach… killed my mom? Wtf?" "Nel!" "…Shunsui became soutaicho? The world is going to end…" "I think his name is Chojiro Sasakibe…" "… What the hell is wrong with my zanpakuto?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND READ THE MANGA YOURSELVES. SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED," Shinji said loudly without yelling, but in a very calm voice. Everyone was scared because he almost never not shouted.

Shinji sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Long story short, Urahara told me…"

At soul society.

Urahara felt like something was going to happen. Like worse-than-selling-your-soul-to-satan bad. He put up his highest level of kido in his hospital (what do you call it in soul society?) room. He heard angry screams. The vizards. And Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Chad.

Of course. When you only can rely on each other and trust no one else for an entire century, of course you'll get mad if you take away someone's comrade.

He sighed and put up an extra 7 kidos. He felt like he was missing something…

"URAHARA YOU FUCKFACE I'M GONNA—" suddenly it was silent, like someone hit a mute button.

Urahara closed his eyes in relief and lied down. '_I could get tons of money if I sell my soundproof kido barrier,'_ he mused.

He opened his eyes in confusion and thought for a moment. _'where the FUCK did they get a reishi converter for Orihime, Chad, and Ishida?_'

Apparently Hiyori made a reishi converter in case she wanted to storm soul society with a human army.


	8. Chapter 8: A Meeting of Powerful Forces

All Goteii 13 Captains and Lieutenants were at the First Division. Also, the unseated vizards, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo were there.

Ishida wasn't there because his "Quincy Pride" and shit. And Orihime and Chad really just came for Ichigo.

Head Captain Yammamoto banged his walking stick on the ground 3 times. "Attention! We have 2 announcements to make!" he declared.

"First announcement: it has come to my attention that the former 12th Division Lieutenant-" Mayuri made a rude noise. Yammamoto opened his nearly invisible eyes and glared at him.

Kurotsuchi wisely shut up.

Head Captain cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that the former 12th Division Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki has been transported somewhere random in the multiverse by doing of Urahara," he said.

Everyone gasped.

Even though nobody understood but Kurotsuchi (because he understands this stuff) Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro (kind of), Rose, Lisa, Love, Rukia, and all the living people (because Shinji explained what Urahara explained). To be honest, they just gasped because he said Urahara, and when the Captain Commander says Urahara's name…

Well, let's just say that Yammamoto was paraphrasing the words, "FUUUUUUUU…"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, please explain," he commanded. Mayuri nodded and grinned a grin that almost outgunned Shinji's chesire cat smile.

"Imagine there are an infinite amount of other universes. Some differ only slightly, some in vast proportions," He explained. "For example there could be a universe where Aizen won the war, or maybe a universe where soul society is evil, or a universe where soul society doesn't exist at all," there were confused murmers among them.

"Let me show you an example," he said. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, please come forward," he said. She came to him nervously. "NEMU!" he screamed.

Nemu came forward with 2 bottles of sake. One with a green labeled yellow bottle, and an opaque black bottle. "Pick one," he said. Hitsugaya intervened. "What does this have to do with anything?" he questioned. "Silence, you infernal brat!" he screeched.

Toshiro closed his mouth in frustration. "Oooooh… you're making me pick between my 2 favorite sake…" Matsumoto said. She looked between the 2 bottles. "I choose…" the busty lieutenant chose the opaque bottle. "This one!" she proclaimed.

Mayuri's grin widened. "You see, right now, our universe just split," Kurotsuchi explained. He sighed at the confused faces. "It's alright if you imbeciles don't get it, it's mostly for the smart people," "Hey!" a lot of (dead) people said.

"You see, in another universe, Matsumoto chose the other bottle, or maybe she took both bottles, or maybe she didn't choose any bottle at all," the creepy captain said. "There's no universe where Matsumoto didn't pick either bottle," Toshiro muttered. Mayuri ignored him. "You see, it's all about decisions," he explained. There was a collective "Oooh," around the room.

"Urahara somehow managed to make a wormhole between 2 universes, but he hasn't figured out how to close it. And then Hiyori came along and fell in. And she deserves it," He finished.

Shinji curled his lips. In truth, he hated Mayuri more than Urahara. He decided that 103 years ago when he heard him talking about one of his "dissections".

"The second announcement: I would like one captain to go to the alternate universe," Yammamoto said.

Everyone was confused, except for the older captains and lieutenants. Unohona looked down. The vizards wore solemn looks on their faces. Ukitake closed his eyes, and Shunsui tipped his hat down.

Kommamura growled. Soi Fon scowled. (That rhymed!) Kenpachi grinned (we know he is old because he lived waaaay back when Unohona was an 11th captain thanks to the recent chapters.) Mayuri's grin grew more. Byakuya was always serious, but even more so now. And somehow the First Division Members looked even more serious too.

Matsumoto was uncharacteristically solemn.

"My, my, my. Out of the infinite amount of universes he could have picked, Urahara chose this one?" Kurotsuchi said maliciously. "Oh, the samples I'll get—"

"Not you," The head captain said abruptly. "I would like it to be a recent captain," he said.

Everyone turned to Toshiro. He was the only captain under 100 years old. "I will do it Captain Commander," he replied. "But first: what happened?" he questioned. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, please explain it to him," he commanded. The orange head nodded.

"Dismissed!"


	9. Chapter 9: What Happened 100 Years Ago

At Hitsugaya's office…

"Please explain,"  
"It was just when I entered the shinigami academy. I was friends with a noble of Rojuro Otoribashi's clan. She was of a lesser house, but was friends with Rose nevertheless. Her name was Sadako, by the way.

Sadako was a prodigy. She graduated early, but we never lost touch. I was the only one her age that she knew, so she always talked with me whenever she could. She was a member of the 12th division. One time when we were talking, she told me she had a crush on this guy in her division—"

"How is this relevant?"

"… The entire thing is about the guy she had a crush on, Captain."  
"Sorry. Please continue."

"So this guy was the third seat of the twelfth division. He was very kind and charming, she told me. I just shoved her. She told me his name was Sora.

Then, I met the guy. I instantly had a crush on him. He was very quiet, but he spoke in a sweet voice that showed he was very kind. He usually told us about his research. He was an inventor. He made spiritual animals, but it failed because they were hard to tame.

Sadako and I tried to hang out with him, but he was usually busy as a third seat. The twelfth division had loads of paperwork to do.

I really liked Hiyori. She was very sweet, and only beat up the other Vizards, even before they became Vizards. We were about the same age as well.

And then…"

"…what? I don't have all day,"

"As I entered my fourth year, Sora… he changed. He made a breakthrough on his work, and he became obsessed. He was brilliant. He made a discovery as great as the soul candy. He did it with Hiyori. I don't know what it is. He explained it, but I never really understood. But someone became envious. Jealous and hateful. Because he walked into his lab one year later to discover his research, completely destroyed. His life's work, gone.

He went mad. Crazy. He massacred 100 people of the 2nd division with his experiments. Then, he went back to his lab. He used reiatsu censors to try and find reiatsu. He found some. He went into a rage.

The next morning, the twelfth division found Sadako, soaking wet, attached to the wall with knives in her wrists and her own zanpakuto through her throat. She destroyed his lab. I cried, wondering what happened to her, the second division also found 100 bodies in Rukongai, soaked through.

Everyone said it was Sora. I denied it, until someone told me his zanpakuto was a water element. As I no longer hung out with either Sadako or Sora, I was in the dark. But one day, I met up with Hiyori, and she had changed. Her voice became rougher. She was no longer acting like my friend, but a person she randomly met on the street or something. Hiyori still told me something though: she heard he was going to be executed. That day, I sobbed, wondering what my friends had done to deserve their fate.

I snuck out of the academy on the day of his execution. I hid my reiatsu and went to Sokyoku hill. I was an expert, the best in my class, at hiding my reiatsu.

Before it started, he saw me. He smiled sadly and mouthed goodbye. Then somehow, he opened a portal. And he went through.

The twelfth division decided it was too risky to search for him, not knowing where the portal went. One person went through and described the world. Filled with monsters, he said. And they have reiatsu. People decided to not go for sure after that. They went through great pains to close the portal.

Years later, Urahara opens the portal to this world. Why, I would not understand. He didn't know Sora."

"Thank you Matsumoto. Now, I have to prepare to go."

"Captain?"  
"Yes?"  
"…Please, just be okay,"  
"Alright,"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At Karakura Town…

As Toshiro walked through the streets to Urahara's training grounds, he looked at his phone. He had a sports bag from the world of the living on his shoulder. He had his soul candy in his jeans pocket.

'_Hmmm… Looks like there are no—" _A soccer ball smashed into his face. He fell and landed on his butt. "Sorry, man! Is your face okay?" a girl asked. "…Does it look okay?" He said coolly. The girl leaned down. "Uhhhh… no. Yep, your face looks pretty jacked up, kid." She replied. "Here, let me help you, my family runs a clinic. By the way, I'm Karin Kurosaki," she said, holding out her hand.

"…Karin? Really?" he said. He looked at her fanservice. The raven haired girl gasped. "Toshiro?" she frowned. "…What's up with your hair?" she flicked it a little. "…and you haven't grown at all over the last one and half years," she smirked a little. Toshiro growled. "Just bring me to your clinic…" he said, putting his hand to his stinging cheek.


	10. Chapter 10: Two Tenth Division Captains

**Btw, I forgot to mention it last chapter. If you haven't watched ep 132, it won't make sense that Toshiro knows Karin.**

Kick. Kick. Kick. Karin was kicking her ball forward, slowly guiding it along the sidewalk pavement to the Kurosaki Clinic. The soccer ball net she usually kept it in was gone. She had never bothered patching up the hole from when it broke last time, or asking Yuzu to do it for her.

On their way to the clinic, Toshiro described his situation, starting with Hiyori and Urahara, and ending with his mission. He omitted the story Matsumoto had told him, but the middle school student didn't question him.

Karin shuddered a little. "I never knew hat n' clogs was that bad… I feel really unsecure now, considering the way I trusted him too much," she said. CRASH. "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!" a teenage voice yelled. Slightly startled, Toshiro looked to the source of the noise, a clinic. Karin looked up to the sign on the building. "Oh, we're here,"

Karin opened the door to the clinic. "WE'RE HOME!" she announced. Ichigo looked up from his newspaper from the couch. "Yo," he waved. "Where's Yuzu?" Karin asked. Before she replied, loud footsteps were heard.

"DADDY SUPER KICK!" Isshin's face was still beaten up from his earlier attack from Ichigo, but he still tried to kick Karin. She nimbly stopped his attack with one finger, and he bounced off, almost crashing into a particular carrot top. The substitute shinigami nonchalantly lifted his foot quickly, and his foot connected with the older shinigami's face. Isshin rebounded into Toshiro.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU COM—" Hitsugaya froze. (haha, get it?) "…Isshin?" he said very quietly and dangerously. For a split second, Isshin's face was scared, serious, and sad at the same time. Then his face masked back into a silly expression everyone was used to. The older man grinned sheepishly. "…long time no see, third seat!" he said.

Toshiro straight up punched him in the face and yelled, "THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" if looks could kill, Isshin Kurosaki, no, Isshin Shiba would've been dead. Twice.

The smaller boy looked _pissed. _"Hello, Mr-I'm-going-to-disappear-for-35-years-with-no-explanation-whatsoever, or should I say _Captain?"_ Ichigo's face said WTF. Then he _said _"What the fuck?" Karin didn't quite know what was happening, but she told her dad, "You had it coming. What the _hell _is this all about?" she inquired.

"Toshiro is a shinigami, so you shouldn't know him unless you're a shinigami. Because I sure as hell never introduced him to you, and I don't think Ichigo did either," she said.

Karin knew Isshin Kurosaki had something to hide, ever since Ichigo came home and couldn't fully look him in the eye. He knew what Isshin was hiding, somehow. Maybe not all of it, but he knew something. She was tired of all the secrets. Ichigo telling her he wasn't a shinigami, dad not telling her about knowing Shiro, Ichigo didn't even tell her what happened to Snake.

Ichigo knew his dad was a shinigami, but a _Captain? _This _is _the guy that usually wakes him up by kicking him in the face or beating him up, and the crazy guy who worships a poster of his wife.

Toshiro gave her an explanation. "About 35 years ago, he was the tenth division captain, Matsumomto (remember her?) was still the lieutenant, and I was the third seat." His cold glare intensified. "After a mission in the human world, he disappeared from soul society. Then he reappears, and it suddenly appears to be he is the father of Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki. And he never had the _balls _to tell me a _rational explanation." _Isshin was uncharacteristically silent. Everyone else was shocked. And Toshiro still looked pissed.

"I'm baaaack!" Yuzu came in. She looked at the silent father ('_impossible! He's ignoring me!')_, the gaping siblings (_' Karin and Ichigo aren't surprised very often. Scratch that, they're NEVER surprised,')_, and the pissed off friend of Karin _('Nothing special there,')_.

Yuzu frowned. "I missed something, didn't I?"

Karin sighed. "Yuzu, can you help Toshiro with his face? I think if Isshin went near him right now, he would bite his head off," she asked. "Yep, definitely missed something," she muttered as she led the shorter boy to the clinic.

After his wound was cleaned and bandaged, he went to the Kurosaki living room, where Isshin was waiting. He gestured for him to sit, but Toshiro refused. "Talk," he commanded. Isshin complied after ushering everyone out of earshot of the room, and double checking to make sure Yuzu didn't put her ear to the ground and eavesdrop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitsugaya was on his way after he explained everything (but not before he punched Isshin again for good measure). He was still pretty pissed. He stopped at the Urahara Shoten shortly to get some more supplies, but he only ended up buying a glove like the one Rukia had, and some of his more…

_Special _supplies.

At the training grounds, he slid down the ladder to get to the bottom. He looked around for the hole, or, by its scientific name, the wormhole. _'This is like my tenth time down here, but the size still surprises me. Really, I should be used to it now,'_ he thought.

_'Where the fuck is—' _he spotted it. It was black and swirly purple, with a bright white light coming out of it. '_How the hell did I miss that?' _he thought.

_'Well, here goes nothing,'_ Toshiro thought as he jumped in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiyori basically was ignoring everyone. She was closely observing the female titan. '_It seems when people are in their titan form, the flesh blocks their actual reiatsu from being felt,' _she sighed. '_And apparently, she can harden the skin of her body in certain is this possible? The only time I've seen this is…' _Hiyori shook her head. No, it couldn't be.

She closely watched as Corporaille stood on her neck. He seemed to be saying something…

The female's face suddenly morphed into a look of surprise. No, shock. Hiyori unsheathed her blades. "Oi! Dipshits!" she yelled at the other people of Corporaille's squad. "Something is about to happen**!" **

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" a feral scream emitted from the titan's mouth. Everyone covered their ears.

Hiyori quickly used her 3D maneuver gear to get to Levi. "What the fuck did you say to her?" she growled. "No time for whining, you pisspoor brat," he said as he lifted his blades. 3 titans were approaching. "Tch," she replied.

He took out the 2 tall titans with ease, but he missed the short one. Hiyori didn't touch the short one to see what it would do. She was shocked when it started devouring the female titan's leg. After that, she leapt down and cut its neck quickly. "TITANS FROM EVERY SIDE! THEY'RE DEVOURING THE FEMALE TYPE! PROTECT HER!" she screamed.

They fought viciously, but they came nowhere close from stopping them. Hiyori rested atop a branch and closed her eyes. _'Can I do it?'_ she thougt.

She came to a decision. She swung from the tree with her maneuver gear. As she rushed towards the female titan, she chanted.

"Anata ga sekai ni shira rete iru subete no gai kara to suru koto ga dekiru daredemo, nanji no tamashī o mamoru!" she whispered. As she landed on another tree, a yellow, translucent, barrier appeared around the titan.

Irvin was temporarily confused, but he recollected himself quickly. "EVERYONE, RETREAT TO THE TREES!" he commanded. Everyone went to a tree branch quickly. Hiyori crouched on her branch. Levi went to a tree next to Hiyori's. She observed her handiwork.

"What is that fucking yellow barrier, Namida?" Levi asked her. Namida glared at him. "Why the fuck are you askin' me?" she growled, with maybe a hint of caution.

"Because, I saw you say something before that barrier appeared," he said. "And honestly, I don't believe in coincidences. I don't believe you have amnesia," he said threateningly.

A crack appeared on the barrier.

"Namida" stayed silent for a moment. "…It's a low level barrier, but if I do anything higher than that, with the titan's size, it might just blow up in my face," she said quietly. A large portion broke off.

"Fuck… They're breaking it…" she muttered. '_That proves they have spiritual energy… Well, whoopdy-FUCKING-do,' _she thought bitterly.

The entire barrier shattered. The titans attacked ravenously. After a few minutes, they retreated, to reveal…

A large pile of bones.

Irvin materialized near to Levi.

"Hey, Irvin…" Levi started.  
"She did quite a number on us," he said.  
"…That's some ugly mug you're showing. You mean—" Levi was cut off.  
"I mean the enemy was prepared to abandon everything. I would never have thought…"  
Irvin stared at the dissolving titan bones ominously.  
"…That she would have the titans devour her, all for the sake of wiping out of existence the information we seek to obtain," he said with bitterness in his voice. "That barrier was our last chance, yet…" Levi glanced at Hiyori. She paid no attention to him.

Levi stayed silent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"While titans are busy devouring the female type's body, get on your horses! We're leaving all the carts here! Head west and once you're out of the forest, redeploy the formation! We're returning to the Karanese District!" Irvin's commands rung through the forest.

"Looks like it's over. WE'RE GOING BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT OUR HORSES! GET READY TO RETREAT!" Gunter hollered. Eren didn't move a muscle. "You heard him,"Aruruo said. "Let's go see for ourselves what kind of face that shithead was riding inside that titan was making,"

Hiyori landed on a nearby branch. Her hair had went from pigtails to a ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. "Get your ass moving. What did I tell you about the way you speak?" she said. The older man bit back his remarks for later.

Most of the journey was quiet, until… "Corporaille Rivaille?" an unidentified soldier. 'No, it's not him…" Gunter muttered. "Who's that?"

Those were the last words he said before his neck was almost completely cut off from his torso. Gunter swung towards the tree.

"Gunter-san?!" Eren exclaimed. "Eh?! HEY!" Gunter started swinging. "What is—" He spotted his body. "Eren, don't stop! Keep moving!" Aruruo commanded.

"The female type!" Namida exclaimed. "PROTECT EREN! THE ATTACKER IS USING 3D GEAR!" she hollered to the rest of them. Aruruo panicked. "Fuck it all! What we gonna do? Erd! Where should we go now?!"

"Forget about horses! The top priority is to reach our commander's and comrades!" He replied. "The female type! How can it be?! WHY?!" Eren was confused. "Didn't they catch her?!"

"Apparently not. Calm down, this is no time to panic," Namida growled.

There was a bright light, and an explosion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"THE FEMALE TYPE'S CLOSING IN!" Eren yelled.

"I've had enough! This time I'm going to do it! I will fight her!" he prepared to bite his hand. "No, you won't! You transforming is like handing you on a gold platter to the female titan," Namida snarled. "The 3 of us will deal with her! You go on ahead!" Erd commanded. Eren started. "But—" he was cut off by a pleading yet urgent look from Namida, a very rare face for her. "Please," she said.

He stopped.

"I believe in my squad's victory! Good Luck!" he rushed off.

Erd prepared to attack first. "UuuuuuoooOOOO!" he yelled. The female type grabbed at him, but he dodged, just barely. Namida and Aruruo went for her eyes. She lost visual.

The titan stopped. '_Instant regeneration, like I thought, she can regenerate her eyes!' _Namida thought. They went for the muscles. After that, Erd went for the neck. Just as his blade headed for her skin—

_Chomp. _One eye glinted, and the female type bit down on him. Blood everywhere. "Erd!" whether it was Eren, or Aruruo, or even herself, Namida couldn't tell who said that. Realization hit Namida like a knife. "She focused her regeneration on one eye! That should be impossible!" The female headed for Eren. Auruo attacked from behind—

The blades wouldn't cut through. The female titan kicked Auruo with great power and speed. "EREN, GO!" Namida screamed. Once he was out of sight, she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "You little fucker, makin me use my zanpakuto…" she brandished her spirit blade.

"Chop cleanly, Kubikiri Orochi!" she roared. Her katana transformed into a giant cleaver.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—" Namida's scream was cut off suddenly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eren had always doubted corporaille's team.

It started off as a seed of doubt. The seed had never really grew a lot, but it was always _there. _

It grew very quickly after Gunter died. It sprouted leaves with Erd and Gunter.

And the doubt blossomed with Namida's scream.

It was rose, covered with thorns. It pained him to hold it, but he couldn't just drop it.

For it, was the truth.

Eren turned around quickly. He headed back to find the blond girl but he didn't find her. However, he found a red stain on a tree. There was no body, but he could only think the worst.

Eren saw red. That was his last straw. His face hardened. "I. WILL SLAY HER." He prepared to bite his hand. The female spotted him.

She was approaching him. There was a spray of blood from his flesh. '_Because of my desire to believe in my comrades, all of them are dead…' _he transformed. _'If only I had chosen to believe myself from the start and joined the fight,' _he prepared to strike with his giant fists. _'If in only I had chosen to slay her from the beginning…!"_

Eren punched her with all his titan strength. Upset over his friends, he roared.

He failed to notice the cuts around her ankles and her drop in speed, although only slightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiyori was healing herself atop the tree. She was deep in thought. '_I underestimated the titan.I still got hit, but I used this inflatable gigai I *ahem* _"Borrowed" _from Urahara as my "body". She thinks she killed me, but she only got my gigai. I wish I could heal faster, to help Eren,'_

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOGUE GAA O!"_

_'Eren?! He transformed? NO!' _she screamed in her mind.

She groaned. _'I totally should have paid attention during that healing class,' _she regretted it, even though it was the most boring class _ever._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOGUE GAA O!" A feral roar was heard from the forest.

"…!? Eren?!" Mikasa exclaimed.

_'This roar… it's!' _Levi thought.

_'A titan! No, wait… Eren?' _Hanji thought.

Mikasa rushed off.

Eren roared once more. The female grabbed his arm and attempted to pin him to the ground, but he grabbed one arm around her back and stood up. He flipped her, but recoil pushed him against the tree. He quickly stood up and punched her. He went for a second one, but she dodged it nimbly. They both rolled over. Once he stood up, he went for a strike multiple times, but she dodged them with agility. She decided to sacrifice her defense for a strike.

They punched each other at the same time. The female clearly outmatched him in agility, but Eren had more brute force.

Eren threw the female into the air with his power. She hit a tree, fell on her butt, and stayed there. Eren tried to ram in the tree with pure force, but she ran away at the last second. Eren recovered quickly from hitting the tree and prepared to attack, but stopped at the familiar pose the female made.

His hesitation was a fatal mistake.

His head came off. The female had punched it through.

The female grabbed his arms, and opened her mouth grotesquely wide. She bit the flesh at the nape of the neck.

She bit again, and this time, Eren came out into her mouth as well.

Mikasa came just in time to see her bite Eren out. "W-Wait! No!" she grabbed her blade in desperation. "Eren… Don't go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Namida was healed enough, but she still struggled a little against the pain. She cleaned up the mess of her inflatable gigai, but she wasn't in time to stop the female type from getting Eren. She was fairly pissed now.

Actually that's an understatement. She was '_Fucking pissed off as hell at that bitch!' _

She rushed to the female. The female was shocked at her reappearance, because she was "dead" already. '_An opening!'_ Namida thought.

She cut her head in half, her slice just below the roof of her mouth. She tried to grab Eren, but was surprised by Mikasa's reiatsu close by. She was getting closer via maneuver. As she grabbed Eren to head out, it was already too late. Like Eren, her hesitation was fatal. She regenerated almost her entire mouth already. "MIKASA! CATCH!" Namida screamed.

She threw Eren like a human javelin at Mikasa. She managed to get him, but lost her balance with his weight.

That was the last thing Hiyori saw before she fell into the female's throat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikasa, still recovering from the weight, was running from the titan; she was off balance. Just as the titan reached out for her, someone grabbed her and Eren, and rushed them to the side.

"Are you an Eren alright?" he said. It was Levi. She was still slightly out of breath, so she nodded instead of speaking. "Where is Namida? Her body isn't among the corpses," he said.

Mikasa swallowed. "She sacrificed herself to save Eren sir. She's in the titan's stomache,"

"…Let's bring Eren to our comrades," he said. "I'll distract the female so you can run," Levi commanded.

Mikasa wanted to try and save her. She still didn't believe what Namida did, but Eren was with her, so she must have saved him somehow.

"Sir, I'll take Eren," said a voice. "Hanji? What are you doing here?" Levi said.

"I heard Eren's roar, and I thought he wouldn't transform unless the female titan approached him," she hypothesized.

"Unfortunately, I was right," she said grimly. She had passed the bodies on her way to the female. "I will take Eren. Her speed has dropped greatly, and she's still regenerating from the attack. You might not get this chance again," She said.

The female had started running again.

Levi came to a decision. "Mikasa, hand Eren to Hanji," he said. She hesitated slightly before handing him over. Hanji nodded. "I'll meet up with you later. Use your flare gun to send a signal, and we'll send a signal back to show where we are. Good luck!" she was off.

Levi turned to Mikasa. "You distract her, I'll cut her up," he said. "Yes, sir!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hot_. _Hoooot. So hot….I just want to die…_

_No. _She opened her eyes. _I can't die here. Not yet. _She grit her teeth.

_I will live to see that fucker Aizen DIE. _She used her reiatsu senses to pinpoint…

She dove down. She grabbed blindly, then went to the surface.

She gasped for air. _My zanpakuto._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikasa went for another cut. None of them were too deep, but just to distract the titan.

Levi approached from behind. He was going for her limbs, and then to slice her in half entirely.

AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA… he hesitated and swung forward. '_It sounded like a muted scream…'_ he thought. "What are you doing?! You were supposed to—" Mikasa stopped, midsentence.

"AaaaAAAAAAAAAA!" The scream was clearer now.

The female titan froze, and then screamed in pain. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! AaaaaAAAAAARRRRAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOGUE GAA O! RAAAGAAA RAAAA!" "What the hell—" Levi said.

Blood spurted from her stomach.

The female titan was cut in half. Or bifurcated, if you want to get fancy. Hiyori was standing there, inside the stomach, zanpakuto at the ready in shikai, and mask on.

She fainted. Her mask dissolved, and her zanpakuto returned to its sealed state.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi rushed forward and grabbed her. "Mikasa, send the signal," he commanded. "Why? The female can be easily taken out—"  
"The skin at the nape of her neck is hardened. She can't be killed now, and we're at a disadvantage taking care of a wounded person,"  
"…alright,"

Mikasa sent the signal flare. Another signal quickly went up. "Let's go," Levi said. As they left, Levi couldn't help but notice the tears on the female type's face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a dark cave somewhere…

"OOOOAAAoo Gaa oo Gaaayo YMmoooo…" "…"

"OOOOyyyaaaAAAaa OO sommmaaaaa…" "…"

"RrrraaaAAAAA GOYYA OO GOYA—" _Slice._ "That's enough," a cool voice said .The walls of the cave dripped scarlet. There was a haze from the evaporation of the body.

The voice stood up from his grotesque throne carved of bones both human and giant. He held out his hand, and the pools of the cave filled with water. He held out his other hand. It started raining outside his coven. Lightning, but no thunder, oddly.

He smiled without humor. "So, you've returned," he said, his voice dripping with hate. "When I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead, for I'll make your life a living hell," he cackled.

"Hiyori Sarugaki. 12th Division Lieutenant," he sneered. "Nice to see you again,"


End file.
